Dusk Nightmares
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: It all started of as a nice dream. It then slowly turned out to be their worst nightmare. Haru is kidnapped while Enma reveals his wrath. Sequel to 'Just like me' Thank you Dark.Moonlight.Angel! T for safety!
1. Prolouge

**Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here**

**I'm so sorry that I changed my name! Blame that baka of a sister, Leo! She kept on hammering at me and then my so-called-friend Rieyama Yuuko! She agreed with her!**

**No I'n joking. I love you really Rieyama! Is it short enough now? I think it's best I changed my name though. It seemed right. I don't have any regrets. If I said that to Reborn, he might have shot me with the dying will bullet. But I would've died because I have no regrets! EEP!**

**Now, you're wondering why it's only me going blah blah blah without any arguement right? Simple. That ONI I call Leo, is away for a week! I shut her up for a week! Yay! She went to boot camp, but will unfortunately she will be back soon! No!**

**By the way, Oni is Japanese for female demon if you didn't know. **

**Now. I would love to thank .Angel! She gave me the name for the title and helped to give me some tips for when I couldn't do anything! I would love for you to all recognise her because I can't take all the credit. She suggested that I showed the wedding, so I put it as the epilouge. A great way to start this story! Thanks D.M.A! This is for you! **

**I apologise for any grammer mistakes and I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dusk Nightmares<strong>

**Prologue**

**Ten years later**

It was a warm pleasant day in Italy, where a beautiful wedding was happily taking place… Yeah right! It was full of the noisiest bunch in the whole world! As sweet as it was supposed to be, sweet was far from it. Enma had finally got the guts to propose to his girl-friend, Haru. When Haru saw the ring, she went silent which was something very unusual for her. Enma tried to read the look on her face, but couldn't get any signals. "Haru, say something!" He was then immediately talked right to the ground. When he looked at her face, he saw that she was grinning wildly. "Why answer when I can show you?" She quickly got his lips under command with her own and at the same time grabbed the ring gently and put it on. She could feel him smiling into the kiss, so she smiled back.

Enma smiled at the very thought. Now he was in the middle of the church with all his closest friends and family, confessing his undying love to the one he loves. Why is it noisy I hear you say? Simple. Gokudera was yelling his head off at how could the stupid woman get married so fast. Yamamoto was laughing and telling him to calm down. Reborn had thwacked Tsuna on the head telling him to break up the fight that was going on between Adelheid and Hibari even if they are going out. Lambo was as bored as ever and I-pin wanted the wedding to end fast so she can go back to her noodle job. What a lovely scene.

All that had ended when Haru had set off a murderous intent that far surpassed Hibari's. They all calmed down after that.

"Do you, Kozato Enma take Miura Haru as your lawfully wedded wife?" Enma's red eyes met with Haru's earth brown eyes. He saw her blush and he smiled. "I do." The priest turned towards Haru. "Do you, Miura Haru take Kozato as your lawfully wedded husband?" Haru saw that Enma was starting to blush too. She smiled back to him. "I do." The priest smiled at them both. "I pronounce you both husband and wife!" There was a big cheer going on between Shimon and Vongola while they kissed. Enma took Haru up in his arms bridal style. (Well it is a wedding, so it's understandable.)

They all followed the couple onto the green grass where they all took pictures. First with the Shimon family, then Vongola family. The pictures kept on going on till they got to the hall for the party.

In the middle of all the dancing, Adel got up to make a speech. Just with her walking up made everyone silent. Hibari smirked at his woman, for she is no girl. She looked at Enma and Haru and smiled softly. "I've known Enma my whole life. He's like a younger brother to me. I know that he is strong, emotionally and physically. He won't need me there anymore, so all I can say is, Congratulations Enma and Haru Kozato! Everyone started clapping and cheering except for Hibari who grunted. "What an herbivore speech." Just as he said that, Adel spoke up. "If you were to break his heart, I will break your face." Everyone gulped and Hibari smiled a little. "There's my omnivore." Haru looked pale and Enma sighed. Haru then regained herself. "No worries Adel, I won't ever do that. You have permission to if I do break his heart." Adel nodded and went back to her seat.

Tsuna then went to go and stand up. He looked out to everyone in the crowd. "Enma and me, we've been best friends for ages. Kind of reminds me of all the memories from Vongola and Shimon primo. All I want to say is, Enma treat Haru well. Then there's Haru. Always the optimistic in Vongola. Always helped out in the future ten years ago. Haru, we can give you to Shimon knowing that you'll be treated well. Also, treat Enma well." There was a loud clap, especially from Gokudera who had wanted his precious 'Juudaime' to carry on talking.

Enma and Haru then had there on special dance together while everyone watched them at the side. Kyoko burst out crying because she was so happy for her friend while Bianchi had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. Haru felt like she was in heaven. Just looking at the man in front of her, she knew that all her dreams have come true. She was lost looking in his fiery red eyes that could melt any one's heart. Just as she was soaking in the loving moment, she heard a very disturbing voice in her head. Unfortunately, this certain _woman_ was in the very room staring at her with eyes as wide as saucers.

"_**Haru, darling! How do you feel being married to the one and only Kozato Enma?" **_Haru groaned inwardly in the part where she knew Kimora couldn't hear her. _"It was going so well until you showed up!" __**"Now that's no way to talk to me!" **__"That's the only way to talk to you!" _Before Kimora could say anything, Haru cut the link. She then concentrated on the man before her. "Enma, I love you." Enma grinned at her. "I love you too Haru." He bent his head to capture her delicate red lips. In the middle of the kiss, a booming voice cut right through his mind. _**"Ooohh! You loooove her! Get real! You're a man!" **__"Shut the hell up Kasai! Of course I love her, so I might as well tell her. I'm guessing you haven't told Kimora that you 'loooove her either." _Enma heard Kasai grunt with irritation. _**"She basically knows as I am you and she is Haru and you always tell Haru you love her. Even if I had to say it, she will know that I really mean it because I never say it."**_

Enma visually rolled his eyes. _"It's a good thing I never took any love advice from you." _ He then cut off the link abruptly wanting to enjoy time with his wife. He saw that everyone had joined them to have a dance. Tsuna with Kyoko, Lambo with I-pin and surprisingly Hibari and Adel. (Adel forced him into it. Although he won't admit it, Hibari is quite scared of his wife when it comes to things like this.)

Haru looked at the scene before her. She smiled gently. _"All of my dreams are coming true."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>SOOOOOOOOO? Was it good? I hope so! Leo is back now, so I have to hurry and write this in the toilet so that she can't catch me out! <em>**

**_I don't really have anything else to say really. I am NOT going to say that I missed Leo! These arguements tire me out. She'll be back in the next chapter knowing her. *sigh* Life in this household is hard. Oldest of three others. Luckily for me, Leo is the older one! Shame for her!_**

**_Plz Don't forget to rate or hate!_**

**_Dark Gothic Lolita_**


	2. My darkest fear and nightmare

_Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!_

_I'm so tired! School is atrting this week and I can't be bothered about it!_

_(Oh hush up!)_

_No. Anyway, I would like to give a shout out to **Rieyama Yuuko **for just being there even if I haven't heard from her in a while. **.Angel **for supporting this story so nicely! Even taking her time to draw me a picture of it! **Thatgdxbdgirl **for just making things lively. You might not know how, but you did! I will shout out to more people, but for now, it's these three!_

_(Ugh, why all the shout outs? Not even one to me!)_

_Oh hush up! See how that twsited on you? Good!_

_(You're so mean! She doesn't own **KHR **or the characters)_

_Neither does she! Wait, I own one of them. The weird man! _

_(Oh yeah.)_

_I apologize for my bad grammer and spelling mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dusk Nightmares<strong>

**My darkest fear and nightmares **

Four months since their wedding. Three months since Haru found out she was pregnant with _twins! _Haru sat up from her bed to look at her darling husband. He still had the habit of putting band aid on his nose and Haru thought it made him look plain cute. She bent her head down to kiss his nose. As she did, Enma woke up. Ruby red eyes met earth brown ones. Although they had been married for four months, Haru couldn't help but blush at how close he was. Enma brought up his hand to stroke her scarlet cheeks. He smiled at her. "Ohayo Haru."

Haru got over herself and smiled. She lay back down to snuggle into Enma. "Ohayo Enma. Did you sleep well?" She felt him nod his head. "I sleep well with you always being by my side." Haru's heart flipped over when she heard those words. She always a sucker for romantic words. "Do you want something to eat? I'm pretty sure you worked yourself really hard yesterday."

Enma was recently trying to the Shimon Famiglia back to its original glory. "I would, but I think that Kouyou had a private buffet along with Ryohei last night. They both won their boxing tournaments so they came here for their celebration." Haru sighed. "So they cleared the fridge?" Enma nodded.

"I'm not hungry. Just looking at you makes me full up." Enma smirked as Haru blushed yet again. "Why is it you always know what to say?" Enma sat up and stretched. "That's because I know you very well Haru. I wouldn't be a good husband if I didn't would I?" He scooped Haru into a hug. "I would be a very bad one."

Haru shook her head. "Just you being here makes you a good one." She then planted a kiss on his lips. They were there until they were ready to breathe in all the air in the world. When they pulled apart, Haru smiled. "In that case, I'll just go and do some shopping then." Enma nodded and watched Haru get out of the bed to go and freshen up.

Enma just lay there in his bed smiling to himself. _"Not only have I got a beautiful wife, but Shimon is growing with Vongola too. Very soon I'll be a father." _He then thought of the reports that had been going around. The Estraneo Famiglia were at it again with their testing's. This time, they wanted the '_Tempo Cubo_.'_[1]_ Enma had no idea what that was, but he didn't want to find out.

Haru finally came into the room looking fresh and saw that Enma had a frown on his face. She sat down next to him. "My red headed Decimo called my husband, is there anything wrong?" Enma looked to the side to see Haru sitting next to him. "No, just work related. Paper work is tiring and I'm dreading it. I don't know Tsuna does it!" Haru smiled lovingly and Enma sighed mentally. _"How did I turn out to be such an experienced liar?" _Haru stood up. "I'm going shopping then. If you want, I can stop off by the office and bring you some lunch."

Enma sat up and sighed. "I don't want you to… Is it oyaku?" Haru blinked. Then burst out laughing. "Why do you want that? Last time I heard, you said that was one of your worst dishes ever!" Enma pouted softly. "That's because when I last had it, I was on the toilet for three days! Anyway, I saw it in the fridge and I took some without knowing what it was and I ate it." Haru gasped. "You took my craving? That was the last bowl!" Enma grinned and got up from the bed. He wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Make some for me will you? And yourself and the little ones!" Haru rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes boss, I will." Enma smiled and walked to the bathroom. "Good. Nice to see you're loyal to your boss." He just about dodged the pillow that was aimed for his head. He then smirked. "I'm not talking about the Famiglia boss; I'm talking about _essere il capo a letto."[2] _He quickly shut the door to avoid the flower vase (plastic of course) that was coming his way.

Haru smiled. _"I will get you back for this." _

~x~

Haru walked along the isle that sold all of the food. She was looking especially for the section that sold ingredients for her beloved oyaku. She smiled. _"So nice to see that he loves my cooking!"_

Haru got all of her shopping and walked up to the till. As she paid, she walked out of the shop to go back home. She knew that Enma would be in his office, so she wanted to surprise him later on with the meal.

Haru smiled to herself. She still can't get over it! As she walked past an alley way, she noticed a creepy presence, but pretended not to notice. This does happen time and time again as she _is _a mafia boss's wife. She slowed down her walking to a minimum and she could hear the person walking behind her.

In fact, as she strained her ears even further, she could hear about three more sets of footsteps. Four people in total. As she crossed the street to where there was no one there, she turned round to face them. She could hear one of them whisper in Italian.

"_Merda, sta a noi!"[3] _Haru giggled at their stupidity. Did they really think that she was that much of a fool? Well, she has to teach them a lesson now!

She rushed towards them with amazing speed. She lately found out that she could use glacier flames (The same flames that Adelheid uses) and turned her arms into ice. Unluckily for them, Haru can use to flames and sent current of lighting flames down the glacier.

By the time she was finished with them, she smirked as she walked away from the unconscious men. Little did she know that…

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Get this off of me!" Haru was caught in a net that was covered in storm and rain flames. After a while she started to feel dizzy. Before she passed out, she could see a man walking up to her. "Shit… Such a foolish mistake…" Was the last thing she managed to say.

~x~

Enma was sitting in the meeting with his guardians and Tsuna's guardians. Gianni was giving them a report on what the Estraneo Famiglia was doing.

"We seem to have gained intelligence on who they are after. The _Tempo Cubo _has the ability to control any flame it wants. If in the wrong hands, it can be used as a deadly weapon and much worse."

Enma felt as bored as hell. Why couldn't he just get on with it and tell them who it was already?Gianni continued. "There were two people who were in on this particular creation, but disobeyed and are now dead. This is the person they are looking for. Don't be shocked." As Enma looked up, Gianni gave him a sad and knowing look. Enma paled. He didn't mean?

As Gianni changed the slide, Enma saw a face he didn't want to see on there at all. Everyone paused and gasped. Gianni continued with a sad voice.

"Haru is the person they are looking for."

That was it for Enma. He ran right out of the building. He had to go to the shop to where he knew that Haru would have been at. As he got to the road that Haru fought at, he saw some men getting up. They were still dazed from the beating Haru had given them. Enma grabbed one of them and unconsciously went into HDWM.

"Where. Is. My. Wife?" The men shook in fear. They had not been told that Haru was the wife of the Shimon boss at all as they were nothing but mere subordinates. One of them spoke up in fear. "She took us all out, surprisingly but-" He softly gulped before going on. "-she was caught by the head of research himself. He said that she had something that he wanted."

Enma dropped the man and looked wildly around him. He then looked down to the man he had dropped. "Where is your hideout?" The man was rolling in and out of consciousness. "For the meantime we've been on Namimori Island. We are going back to Italy now that we found her." Enma knocked him on the head, therefore ending his life.

Enma then called for his guardians. "We need to all meet at Namimori Island, _NOW!_"

On the other end of the line, the phone was on loudspeaker, making the Shimon guardians flinch at Enma's tone of voice. Adel was the one to answer him. "Yes boss. We'll meet you there soon."

Enma snapped the phone shut and ran right towards the Island. At least it now made sense to why Haru's parents died.

~x~

When Haru woke up, she saw that she was on a plane. As she tried to move, she winced badly. "Ugh, I feel like crap." Just then, a man walked up to her.

"Hello Haru Miura." Haru spat at him. "The name is Haru _Kozato._ That is my old name, which I have no record of telling you." The man chuckled. He walked about for a bit, and then decided to speak up.

"Do you know why your parents were being hunted down? Do you know why they died?" Haru was speechless. Was he one of the men who had killed her parents? Haru shook her head, not trusting the words that would come out of her mouth. The man chuckled yet again.

"I'll tell you the story of your miserable life then." Haru would have shouted at him for calling her miserable, but the rope around her arm was making her a bit tired.

"Your parents were people we hired in making us something. I am from the Estraneo Famiglia and we like to make new things. Your parents didn't know that we were part of the mafia. They worked for us so blindly. They made something called the _Tempo Cubo_.

"They somehow discovered what we wanted it for and that we were the mafia. They thought they could be clever and run to Japan. They hid the cube very well if you want to know. In fact, you have it."

This time, Haru thrashed about. "WHAT? I have nothing! I don't even know about this worthless cube!" She was then slapped around the face. "That cube is not worthless! The cube is hidden inside of you and we want to make you into a weapon of our use!"

Haru gasped. Did she really hear that right? No, her parents couldn't have kept it in her. The man smirked as he saw her suddenly stop. He carried on with more of his bad news to her.

"I also hear that you will have twins." Haru's head snapped up at this comment. "How do you know?" Haru's voice was nothing but a whisper. The man shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I know this because the research said that if the cube is kept inside of anyone, they would give birth to twins. We call them, Yin and Yang. The dark and the light. If you're not careful, your children could cause destruction. I can do you a deal. We can remove the cube from you and you can go back to your normal life with the power of your children removed from them, or you can give birth to monsters."

Haru paused. She didn't want her children to suffer, yet she didn't want the world to suffer. She bit her lip. _"What do I do now?" _Just then, a voice that would have been annoying before was finally useful to her. She cried with joy when it came into her head.

"_**Haru, Haru, Haru. What have you done now?" **__"I've been captured for something. I'll tell you." _Haru's conscience was silent for a while. _**"I'll come out of human form now then." **_Just then, Haru felt a huge weight in her head.

"_**I'll stay with you the whole time then. Kasai will find out soon though. What you do is resist. They might be lying and you might die along with your unborn children. What would Enma do then?" **_

Haru thought about it for a while. She could hear Kimora sigh. _**"I can hear you every thought you know. Who knows, you might die and your children will be used for something evil." **__"NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"_

The man was looking at Haru strangely. _"What is she frowning at?" _"No." The man was pulled out of his thought. "What?" Haru spoke again. "I said no. I will keep the cube."

The man snarled. He didn't think this would happen. Most women don't care for the world, but only their children. He sighed inwardly. "Fine then, curse your children then. It's not my problem." Haru almost changed her mind when she heard those words. Luckily, Kimora kept her back from it.

"_**Haru, resist." **_

The man then got up and walked up to Haru. He was holding something in his hands. Haru stared at him with a questioning look. He smirked at her look.

"This will brainwash you and knock you out. You are too dedicated to whatever was back in Japan. You will do everything I say." Haru was trying to push him away from her, but he was top strong. Everything went black again. She could hear Kimora fading away from her.

"_**Haru…**__**Haru…**__**Haru…**__**Haru…"**_

Haru finally lost her whole world.

~x~

Enma was waiting for his guardians. He finally saw them running up to him along with Tsuna and his guardians. Tsuna nodded to him and he nodded back. They all walked cautiously to the front of the building, then burst in. As they were the two best families, they could have taken anyone down.

When they got in, everywhere was deserted. Enma's face was red with anger. How could they do this to him? How could they do this to Haru? Adel spoke up.

"Where do you think they might be now boss?" Enma looked thoughtful for a moment and then his eyes widened. "One of the men said that as soon as they got Haru, they would head straight down to Italy!"

Gokudera cursed. "What the fuck! Damn it all!" Enma looked about the place for some clues. He found a piece of paper that was carelessly left on the floor. He smirked when he saw an address. _"How foolish, yet it could be a trap. Hmmm."_

Tsuna saw Enma looking at something. "Did you find something?" Enma looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I found an address. It might be a trap, but either way, I need to get my wife back." Everyone nodded.

Enma looked at the note, the to the ceiling. _"I'll get you back Haru, don't worry."_

Little did he know that his wife was forgetting him bit by bit.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Time cube<em>

_[2] "Being the boss in bed"_

_[3] "Crap she's unto us!"_

* * *

><p><em>So how was it? Was it good?<em>

_(Nope, it was terrible. That was far by the worst thing I've ever read.)_

_Hey! I at least write!_

_(Whatever)_

_Anyway, if you don't get who's taling in the bold, it's Haru conscience_

_(Something D.G.L. doesn't have)_

_I so do!_

_(Whatever helps you sleep at night)_

_UGH! Plz don't forget, rate or hate!_

_Dark Gothic Lolita_

_(Leonessa del buio)_


	3. Forgotten past life

**Hey! Dark Gothic Lolita here!**

_**Great news, Leo's out! She's not here to torture me! This is my big moment! Well as you can see, I have now gotten out my third chapter! The only thing bad about Leo not being is that we can't have an arguement. This is going to be boring.**_

_**Haru:What about me then? We can have a nice chat instead!**_

_**D.G.L.: OH yeah! I forgot about you!**_

_**Haru:How can you forget about me? You are WRTING ABOUT ME! You are far by the worst writer!**_

_**D.G.L:Why is everyone so mean to me? I didn't do anything wrong!**_

_**Haru:Oh no, you aren't going to cry are you? Please don't.**_

_**D.G.L:I'll try to not to. Only if you do the disclaimers for me.**_

_**Haru:Fine. She doesn't own me or KHR or the charcters!**_

_**D.G.L: Neither does she! Oh wait, that's what I say to Leo. Haru's in it.**_

_**Haru:You miss her don't you?**_

**_D.G.L:I DON'T! Anyway, I apologize for any grammer and spelling mistakes!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dusk Nightmares<strong>

**Forgotten past life**

It had been three days since Haru's kidnapping and Shimon and Vongola were both in Italy. Enma, who was in desperate need to find Haru, almost ran off to the location, if it weren't for Tsuna.

"Calm down Enma. I know those aren't the words you want to hear from my mouth right now, but we need to think this through. What if they're ready for us? What if they do something that could get us into trouble? Remember, we are now in Italy, meaning that Vindicare are here. We have to be careful."

Enma was fuming. How could Tsuna say that? He can't calm down until he knows that Haru is safe in his arms with the Estraneo family GONE! He then calmed himself and nodded. "Fine. I guess we'll have to go back to the headquarters then and figure out a plan for all of this. Shimon's is closer to the airport, why don't we go there instead?"

Tsuna nodded and followed his best friend. All of Tsuna's guardians were trying their best to keep quiet and console Enma, while Enma's guardians were all around him providing the right words. Enma didn't seem to hear any of them talking. His mind was wrapped on Haru.

"_Somehow, I can feel that something very wrong has happened here. I can't think negative. I have to stay positive." _Just then, Kasai burst into his head. _**"What's all this! I cut the link from your mind for a couple of days and we already have trouble! Do you know where Kimora is?"**_

Enma scowled. He didn't need this right now! _"What do you want? I don't need you to come and ruin my day! Kimora might be where Haru is. She was kidnapped for your information." __**"Haru was kidnapped? So much for husband-oh okay I'll shut up."**_

Kasai shut up when he heard Enma growl with anger. Enma then felt his head get heavy. _**"I came out of human form, so I'm back in your head now."**_

Enma just sighed. He did need his conscience if he wanted to get Haru back; no matter how much he would hate to admit it to Kasai.

~x~

Haru woke up from her bed. She had a feeling like she had forgotten something, yet like she had all the knowledge in the world. Like she had a past life and she has forgotten everything that she did in that life.

As she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she knew that she looked different. Her eyes were calm looking and not bright. She had her mouth in a firm and straight line with no possibility of smiling. She frowned which was just like her normal face but with her eyebrows furrowed.

"_Did I always look like this? Something tells me that this is my true face, but the other tells me it's a complete lie. What is going on here?"_

She then put a hand to her stomach and frowned. Her mind was telling her that she was giving birth to twins. She knew that they had some sort of power like her. She knew all these things, but the thing that she didn't know was who the father was. She thought that he must have been a great guy to be able to handle her and her cursed power. A distant voice told her that he is, but she couldn't hear the voice.

She then frowned a little. Where was her husband? Wasn't he supposed to be with her? So much for a great man. He must have eventually found out about her power and took the first ticket out of here. Inside of her, she was wondering who the hell it was that she fell in love with. He must have been so patient with her for her, the _weapon _to fall in love.

Haru made a decision that she might have to find him herself. The only problem was, who the heck is he? Haru didn't seem bothered and just forgot about the thought. She's a weapon, so she has no business with love.

As she cleaned up and walked out to go to the dining room, she contemplated about everything. _"I have never been here, according to one distant voice, yet the other strong voice tells me I've grown up here. I guess I'll have to believe…"_

Haru looked up and saw the man that was on the plane with her. He smiled at her and Haru just looked on with a bored face. _"Buon giorno Alfonso." _While this was going one, Haru was wondering.

"_When did I learn to speak Italian? Was this my native tongue?" _Haru felt as if everything here was in her blood, yet she wasn't used to it. Alfonso finally replied. "Good morning to you too Annabella."

Haru's eyebrows furrowed. That wasn't her name was it? She could have sworn it was Haru. Alfonso saw the look on her face and made up a lie on the spot. Well, technically, it wasn't really a lie; it was the plain assed truth.

"You're parents loved Japan, so they gave you the name Haru, but your real name is Annabella." Haru nodded like she really couldn't care less. She just hated these contrasting thoughts going on in her head. She just walked passed Alfonso and headed to the dining room.

Alfonso looked at Haru's back and smirked. _"It worked like a charm. Very soon, I can control any flame I wanted and also with her children underway, I can have the yin and yang under my control!"_

He walked to the lab with the biggest smile on his face.

When Haru got to the dining room, all the scientists were smiling at her like a Nobel Prize. She scowled at them all. Why the hell were they smiling? She grabbed a plate and dolloped her food on it like she couldn't give two shits about anything.

It had been three days till she finally woke up, not like she knew. All they told her was that she went under some intense training and passed out from working very hard. She sat down at a lone table and nobody even bothered to come and talk to her, not like she actually cared. In their eyes, she was just a plain weapon, someone who should be feared and hated, not loved and treated like a human.

That was all except for one. A black headed woman came out of the crowd looking belittled. All of the scientists were looking at her and smirking. Some were shouting that she shouldn't even be one.

"How is that little runt even a _genius?_" "I know! I was doing a little teaching yet she didn't even know the general equation for an alkene and an alkane!" "I wonder what she wants to with her life!" "It's because her sorry parents were the top people here and died." "Didn't they teach her anything?" "Apparently not!"

The woman was so close to crying, but held it in and looked down. She walked over to Haru's table, but didn't even realise that the _weapon _was sitting right there. When she sat down, Haru raised her eyebrows in amusement, though her face looked menacing.

When the woman looked up, she came face to face with Haru and almost screamed. All the other people around her burst out laughing.

"I knew she was stupid, but I didn't know she was that stupid to sit at Annabella's table!" Haru or _Annabella _shot them a look and they all shut up. Although she tried to make her voice comforting, it sounded cold.

"Are you okay; erm- Annabella peered at the woman's name tag and sat back. –erm, Anastasia?" Anastasia quickly nodded and went back to eating her breakfast. Annabella sighed and stopped Anastasia's hand. She looked at Annabella in surprise and fear.

"Don't eat so fast. You'll choke." Anastasia nodded. When Annabella released her hand, Anastasia went back to eating, but much slower. Annabella tilted her head. "You're scared of me."

Anastasia stopped in mid spoon. Scared was way out of her category. Try the words petrified or terrified or horrified. She slowly nodded, finding it best to tell the truth. Annabella was getting annoyed. "TALK!"

"Yes!" Anastasia immediately let out a little squeak and shrunk in her seat. Annabella smirked. "I was beginning to wonder if you talk or not." Anastasia put down her spoon and played with her fingers. She was scared around a lot of people, but the weapon? She was pissing herself.

Just then, she saw a hand in her face. She looked up to see Annabella sticking her hand out. When she looked down again, she saw it was because she wanted to shake her. She gingerly stuck out her hand too. Annabella's lips quirked up a little bit, but they went back to its firm line.

"My name is Annabella, but I have a real feeling that I'm naturally called Haru. I'll let you make the decision on what to call me." Anastasia nodded. She relaxed a little bit. "Well, my name as you already know is Anastasia. I'm new here."

Annabella snorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You talk like you're so sure of yourself, yet you can't stand up to poxy little _scientists? _You need to get stronger, especially if you're in the mafia."

Judging by the look on her face, Anastasia didn't know that this was a mafia famiglia. Her voice faltered. "What?" Annabella cursed. _"Damn! What kind of parents are they? Though a friend of mine had a father who was in the mafia and didn't tell him. Wait, what friend? Who is this person?" _

Haru snapped out of her thoughts when she looked back to Anastasia. She had gone pale, despite her naturally tanned skin from her Italian origin. Haru sighed and told her everything.

At the end, Anastasia took in the information and just smiled. "Oh well, it looks like I'm stuck now! And if you don't mind, erm, Haru, can I hang around with you?" Haru looked at her with stony brown eyes and shrugged. "I don't see why not. I see you called me Haru, nice choice."

Anastasia blushed and heard her name being called. She turned round to see Alfonso in the doorway beckoning her over. As she got up and walked over to him, he walked to her to meet her hallway. He leaned down to whisper in her ears.

"I want you to take Haru out for the day. Take her around town and shop, whatever you girls do. A car will pick you up at about five, so make sure you're ready. Whatever you do, you must call her Annabella, you hear me?"

Anastasia nodded. Alfonso nodded and walked out. Sure she was scared of him, but she didn't think that name suited her. She was going to call her Haru not matter what. She walked back to her.

"Haru, I'm allowed to take you out for the day! Isn't that fun?" Haru just looked at her with a stony face. She tried to make herself look really happy, she really tried, but no matter what, she just looked stoic. It was so bad that she could give Hibari a run for his money.

"Yes. Are we going now?" Anastasia nodded and Annabella got up. "Fine, let's go then." All of the other people were watching the to walk out together as if they were best friends. One of them whistled.

"I actually feel kind of sorry for her now. The newbie's going to die." There was bickering about it. They all agreed with that little statement. Haru heard every word, but didn't understand what they were talking about.

~x~

As the day went by, Annabella had to admit that she had a lot of fun. Although her face didn't show it, Anastasia knew that she did. It seemed like the two of them had clicked just like that.

As they both walked through the park going to wait for the car on the other side, Anastasia stopped at a cart for some ice cream and cake. "Ooohh, I just LOVE cake! Do you like cake or ice cream, Haru?"

Annabella's mind quickly burst with happiness when she saw a cake that looked like her favourite from somewhere. Another contrasting thought came in and took over that happiness and made Annabella shake her head.

"I hate sweet things." That was enough to make Anastasia pout. Annabella wanted to chuckle at that face, but instead she turned away and walked down the path. "We have to get to the car and now."

Anastasia walked quickly to match Haru's pace. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Anastasia spoke up. "Haru, where did you live before here? I mean, is 'Haru' even Italian?" Now that she had said that, Annabella didn't even know. A voice spoke up for her though.

"I lived in Japan for a long time. My parents are naturally Italian though." Anastasia nodded and saw the car in view. The driver came out and opened the door for them both. Anastasia got in and just as Annabella was about to get in, she dropped something. It landed right in front of a man who was passing by.

He stooped down to pick it up. He looked up with a smiling face, but it soon faltered when he saw Annabella. Annabella was wondering where she had seen this man before. _"He looks familiar. Do I know him from somewhere?"_

Just as she was about to speak, she saw the man open his mouth too. They both shut their mouths at the same time. They just stared at each other, that was until the man came walking towards her and gave her dropped item.

Annabella could feel her heart pounding even faster when he got closer. She had never felt this way. She wasn't even sure if she was _supposed _to feel this was. As he was about to speak for the second time, the driver called out. "Miss Annabella, we have to get back now."

Annabella looked back and nodded. She looked back to the man in front of her who looked a little bit disappointed. _"Grazie mille." _With that, she walked right off, to the car and got in. The man stood there staring after the car and sighed. He headed back into the park. As Annabella was in the car, she looked at the redhead that she had left behind her. She then put a hand to her stomach. _"It can't be..."_

~x~

Enma was wrapped up in his thoughts as he was walking down the street. He wanted to take a walk in the park to clear his mind.

As he took a step forward, something landed at his feet. He blinked and picked it up with a smile on his face, despite his unhappy mood. When he looked up, he saw a woman standing there.

When he looked at her face closer, he saw that she looked like Haru. The only difference was that this woman standing in front of him had no smile and her eyes were lifeless.

As Enma opened his mouth to talk, the woman gave him a confused look and opened her mouth too. They both shut their mouths at the same time. It looked like she was trying to remember him from somewhere. Enma was thinking to himself. _"Haru would definitely know me. What if this is Haru…"_

As he came closer to her, he gave her her dropped item. When Enma wanted to speak again, the driver called out to her. "Miss Annabella, we have to go know." The woman called Annabella looked back to the man and Enma frowned.

"_So it's not Haru then. Maybe they just look alike." _His thoughts was confirmed when he heard her voice. She sounded dead. _"Grazie mille." _Enma was disappointed. _"Haru never sounded lifeless."_

They stared at each other for about two seconds and then Annabella got back into the car. Enma watched as the car took off. He sighed when he saw the car move out of his sight. _"Haru, where are you?"_

He walked into the park, not knowing that that was his wife that just forgot who the hell he was.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh my God, Oh my Kami, Oh my stars! That is just so sad right? So dramatic! Don't you just love it! Did you really like it though? I hope you did!<em>**

**_Haru:What's great about forgetting my HUSBAND? You're the worst, I hate you! *Runs off to a corner crying*_**

**_D.G.L:What the hell have I done? Oh, Haru darling! You know that I'm only doing it to create drama! I've got your childhood story of love, now I had to get this one down! Please Haru, don't cry!_**

**_Enma:What the hell ahppened to my wife?_**

**_Haru:Enma! *Runs up to him for a hug* Can you believe Lolita-Chan made me forget about you? I don't want to! I WON'T forget you!_**

**_Enma:I know you won't. Let's go._**

**_D.G.L:Actors! You can't live with them, you can't live without them! So frikking dramatic! Explanation time! So, as you can see, I was calling Haru 'Annabella' in there. As that is her Italian name and she is now brainwashed, I have decided to keep calling her that. She is no OC of mine, nor is she OOC. Okay, you make the decision to if she's OOC or not, but I'm still going to call her 'Annabella' until this get better! Well, Leo will be back another time. Not like I want her to be._**

**_Don't forget, plz rate or hate!_**

**_Dark Gothic Lolita_**


	4. Do you remember the stars

_Hey hey hey! Dark Gothic Lolita here!_

_Then you get me. Leonessa del buio_

_Lolita:So as you can see, I lied. Yes, I lied to my dear friend .Angel. I told you that it would be out within the next two days. It's been about five? I want to apologize. School is so stupid, that they decided to do a late night fund raiser on thursday. I went to a pre-wedding party on the friday. No time to finish off my beloved story AT ALL._

_Leo:I wanted to do it for her on thursday, but she said she didn't want people's mind to be filled with rubbish. How rude!_

_Lolita:That's it, because I'm the rude one around here._

_Leo:Yes, you are!_

_Lolita:It's called sacasm_

_Leo:It's called the truth_

_Lolita:I can't get any where with you! I worked quite hard on this chapter, so I hope you like it!_

_Leo:She doesn't own KHR. The great Amano Akira does!_

_Lolita:And neither does she! I apologize for any bad spelling and grammer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dusk nightmares<strong>

**Do you remember the stars?**

Annabella lay down on her bed staring intensely at the ceiling. If she had laser power from her eyes, she would have been able to burn a hole right through it. After her day out with Anastasia, she couldn't help but wonder who the hell that man was. It's quite weird seeing as she had never fallen in love with anyone.

She put a hand on her stomach and wondered about the father of her children. It was as if they had felt his calm presence and started kicking about. Who the hell was he? Inside of her, Annabella was going mad with questions. Why did that man seem so familiar anyway?

She sighed and rolled onto her side. This was another worry for another day. Right now, she had a mission that she could not fail to report. She had to destroy the Vongola and Shimon famiglia. They had powerful flames that the Estraneo famiglia wanted. Luckily for them, they had found what they wanted. Haru smirked. Finally some action in this fucked up place.

~x~

Enma stood by the railing of his balcony. The night was warm with gentle breezes and Enma wanted to enjoy that. Too bad his mind was filled with Haru and this woman 'Annabella'. Maybe she was some sort of spy that was made to look like Haru and they made her wait there.

She didn't seem to remember him which made Enma worried for Haru. What if they'd done something to her? His own intuition didn't point anything out which made him all the more worried.

As he looked up and saw the stars. He smiled gently as he thought back to when he and Haru were out on this very balcony together on their honey moon.

_Flashback_

_Enma was gazing at his wife's face intently wondering what she was thinking. Her face was so beautiful in the moon light and it really helped that it was a full moon. Being with her made him feel like a man._

"_So, what do you think?" Haru simply leaned into him and sighed with content. "Do I even need to answer that question? It's so pretty and beautiful. You are so lucky to be in this part of Italy with hardly any pollution. The stars are amazing."_

_Enma kissed her forehead tenderly. "No, you're wrong." Haru pulled back to give him a confused look. Enma chuckled at her cute face. "What I mean, is that WE'RE lucky to be in this part of Italy. You're my woman and nothing can ever change that."_

_Haru smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" Enma nodded. Haru put a finger to her chin. "If that's the case, then you have to promise me something. This is a different kind promise. Do you want to hear it?" Enma put his head in the crook of Haru's neck and nuzzled his head into it. "As long as it's from your lips, then I will listen to you for ever."_

_Haru laughed at the connection and stroked his red hair. She then cupped his face and brought it level to her face. Enma saw that her face was serious. "I want you to promise that you will never EVER in your life forget me." Enma looked at Haru and was about to laugh. When he saw that she was still serious, he stopped himself from doing so._

"_What brought this on?" Haru shrugged, but still cupped his face. "I have a feeling. Please, just do it." Enma wanted to question his wife on the feeling but when he saw the pleading look on her face, he nodded._

"_Fine then. I promise with all my heart and soul that I will never in my whole life forget you. And even when I die, when I am reincarnated, I will still love you. Just to make it secure." Enma grabbed her hand and ignored her confused look. He made her point at the stars._

"_I make this promise to the stars. They are the witness's here." He saw Haru give him a satisfied look. "Fine then, you turn." Haru gave him a panicked face. "Erm, yeah then okay. I will try my very best to remember my precious husband till the afterlife. I promise by the stars as my witness."_

_Enma gave her a funny look. "Try? That's not enough." Haru patted his face. "You need to trust me on this, I'm sorry."_

_End of flashback _

That was the only time that Enma had seen Haru so near to tears ever since they were teens. He sighed and walked back into his bedroom. The last time they were here, he was in the warm arms of Haru, but this time around, he couldn't even sleep right.

Before he got to his bed, he paused. He rewound his thoughts. _"Haru didn't truly promise that she would remember me did she? That means that…"_

It started to make sense now! That woman, Annabella was really Haru! He understood why Haru couldn't make that promise, and he had been so stupid as to let the subject drop. He didn't even try to find out about who the hell Annabella was.

Enma grabbed his jacket and walked out of his room. Tsuna was walking down to his bedroom. Tsuna sighed. "My intuition was right. I thought you might leave. What happened now?" Enma looked dazed. "The promise." Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Enma explained it to him. He also explained how he saw a Haru look-alike in the park. "She told me she had a feeling! I didn't press on because I didn't want her crying. I'm so stupid!" Tsuna shook his head. "No, you aren't stupid. I've received a letter from the Estraneo famiglia. They want to meet us by the broken and abandoned warehouse which is just south of here. We'll get our answers then."

Enma knew he was right, but he was so _foolish _not to have seen the signs! He sighed. "You win this time again Vongola. We'll go tomorrow. I have to insure Haru's safety." Tsuna nodded and they parted ways.

"_Haru, the promise of the stars. Remember it. For me. For us."_

~x~

Annabella couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned but just couldn't get any sleep. No matter, she was a weapon, she didn't necessarily need sleep, but it was still good to get some. She sat up and sighed with frustration at herself. Was it because of that man? She needs to kill someone and fast!

Just then she heard a soft knock on her door. She smirked. This person shall not be seen in the morning. "Come in." When she saw the figure walk in, she immediately pounced on the unfortunate victim. When she got a glimpse of the face, she saw it was the same look that she got at breakfast that morning.

"Anastasia." Haru pulled back and tried to hide her shock. Anastasia on the other hand was scared out of her wits. "Ana, I'm sorry, I really am. I'm just- I just needed to destroy something and you came and." Annabella stopped. Why the hell was she apologizing?

"_**Maybe it's because she's the only true friend you have."**_ Okay, that time, Annabella heard that voice loud and clear. It was not the usual voice she heard that filled her in on the missing gasps in her life. No, this one was friendly and inviting, yet menacing and sarcastic. There was a hint of bubbliness behind that voice too.

Anastasia saw that Annabella was in some mild confusion, so she toned down on being scared. "Ah, Haru, no worries there. I thought you might not be able to sleep because I saw you being self-conscious ever since you saw that man. He's sometimes around here."

Annabella's heart jumped but didn't show any emotion what so ever. "Oh yeah? Well good for you then. You sound like you like the man." Anastasia laughed and knew that Haru was back to normal self. "No, from what I heard, he has a wife. Anyway, there is some other man I like."

Anastasia blushed and Annabella rolled her eyes not really caring for love at all. _"No, I don't mean that." _Annabella raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you doing here then?" Anastasia shrugged.

"Whenever I can't sleep, my mother used to take me out to see the stars. The night is really clear around these parts, so it shines so brightly. Maybe that would help you sleep." Annabella snorted. Anastasia's face fell and she spoke up. "It's because you're a so called _weapon _that you don't need that sort of thing right? Well, you're still human, so it doesn't really matter, so come on!"

Annabella was impressed by the determination of her new found friend, that she let herself be dragged out to her own balcony. Anastasia was triumphant. "There you go! You see! That wasn't so hard now was it? Look at how it illuminates the sky!"

"They sky huh? I had a friend like that once…" Anastasia looked at her to carry on, but Annabella still didn't know what she was thinking. "It's alright Haru. Don't worry about it. Just enjoy the show. You haven't looked up yet."

Annabella sighed and looked up. They sky was bright and beautiful. "It's… gorgeous…" It really was. Suddenly, a burst of thoughts came down heavily on Annabella. Anastasia just stared as Annabella looked up at the sky with the smallest smile, yet she was in pain.

Annabella was staring at the little mind clip in her head. She heard a deep and masculine voice and a sight of red vibrant hair.

"_Fine then. I promise with all my heart and soul that I will never in my whole life forget you. And even when I die, when I am reincarnated, I will still love you. Just to make it secure." Enma grabbed her hand and ignored her confused look. He made her point at the stars._

"_I make this promise to the stars."_

Annabella still couldn't see his face, but she had an idea of who it was. Her hand found her stomach yet again. _The father of my babies is…"_

"Kozato Enma." Annabella's head shot up and looked at Anastasia with a mildly surprised face. "What did you just say?" Anastasia looked confused. "What? Oh what just now?" Annabella nodded her head impatiently. "The name of that man we saw in the park, his name is Kozato Enma. Head of a now famous corporation. I'm not sure exactly what it's called."

Annabella smiled. _"That's him, the man of the promise of the stars."_

~x~

When Annabella woke up, she saw that Anastasia had left and that it was now morning. Great, just another messed up day.

When she got ready and walked out of her room, she saw Alfonso grinning madly. "Why are you smiling like that? What do you want?" Alfonso's grin turned to a smirk. "That's the spirit Annabella. Are you ready for today? You have the chance to kill some clams. Pluck out their insides if you must."

Annabella thought about it and the bloodlust in her started to rage. She gave him the scariest of all smirks. "I was born ready. Just get the damn car ready and we can set off." As she tried to walk away, she then turned round to him. "Also, I hate that name. My name is Haru and it always will be." She walked down the hallway and left Alfonso frowning to himself.

"_I should pack that brainwasher again. I think she's coming to her senses now." _He left to go and see the boss.

As Annabella was walking to breakfast, she saw Anastasia rushing about and working. Anastasia hadn't even noticed Annabella who was just standing there watching her as she moved backwards and forwards. It was like watching a tennis match.

Finally, Annabella started getting impatient of standing there and stuck her hand out to grab Anastasia by the collar.

"EEEEEEEKKKKK! I'M SORRY, DON'T FIRE ME OR KILL ME!" When she opened her eyes, she saw Annabella staring at her with an amused face. Anastasia relaxed visibly. Annabella released her and stared. "What, the hell are you doing?"

Anastasia shrugged. "I'm working on something that is hush; hush that even you can't know. Sorry about that." Just as she was about to go, she saw Annabella shaking her head. "What?" Annabella put her hand up. "I just thought that maybe you couldn't do anything. I thought you were just here for the protection."

Anastasia's face fell and it made the Haru side of Annabella feel sad. No matter how much she wanted to comfort her friend, she just couldn't. She let the Annabella side win. "I'm sorry, okay? Now stop being sad and if you're really good, show me what you got!"

Anastasia's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she grinned. "Fine! I'll show you some little things that I've made! Just keep it a secret okay?" Annabella rolled her eyes and followed her friend.

When they got to a small room, Annabella could see that a lot of this had been made with some hard core quantum physics. She raised an eyebrow. "Why exactly are they calling you dumb if you can do twenty times better than those old gits out there?"

Anastasia shrugged her shoulders like it didn't matter. Well to Annabella, it DID matter. "Don't shrug off the matter. Tell me." Her voice had gone back to a steely affect and Anastasia nodded dumbly. "Well I didn't want people knowing what I could do and maybe take credit for it, so I decided to keep it a secret and act stupid. It worked because people only know experiments and not the people around here. I like to know people just like how I got to know you well."

She gave Annabella a warm smile that made Annabella feel uncomfortable. "You're not going to turn Yuri on me are you?" Anastasia blinked at the foreign word. "What?"

Annabella explained in Italian. "I said, you're not going to turn lesbian on me are you?" Anastasia blushed a deep and crimson red. "NO! Where the hell did that come from? Is it so bad to think of your friend nicely _without _getting called gay or lesbo? Ugh!"

While she was busy trying to pull the life out of her hair, something caught Annabella's eye. She walked over to the contraption and wondered what the hell it was. When she read the blue print, she stopped dead and the words there.

'_Soul transformation: Return your loved ones from the dead.' _Annabella read on and saw what was written there. Anastasia wanted to sell her soul for her parents one. She turned around with rage in her eyes. She wasn't so sure as to why she was so angry, I mean, she should let her die right?

A voice was calling out in her head. _**"Haru… Haru… HARU!"**_

Annabella's eyes snapped open. She didn't realize she had them shut. "WHAT!"

Anastasia stared at her. "Er, Haru, I wasn't calling you." Annabella blinked at Anastasia and then remembered the voice in her head. That wasn't the only thing she remembered. Her rage for Anastasia came back.

She stormed her way over to her friend and held up the sheet to her face. "Would you mind explaining THIS to me?" Her voice was full of malice, not something that was in her usual voice. Anastasia looked at it with a blank face, then suddenly her eyes widened. She snatched the sheet away from Annabella and moved back five spaces and started hugging herself.

"Why did you read this?" There were tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "You don't know what it feels like to lose the ones that should have deserved everything. They don't even deserve to have a child like me! I was a bad seed, yet they still loved and cared for me. When I found out that I could do this, I made my decision that _they _should live and not me!

"To think that they won't even be able to move on into their rest because of me! They're now _ghosts._ It's all my fault! They're still young to have children, so they should have other ones and not worry about me."

Annabella still had anger in her eyes, but it was gently dying down. She sighed and walked up to her. Anastasia still moved backwards. "Don't try and stop me! I'm doing it whether you like it or not!" Annabella sighed yet again.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought." _

"I know how you feel. To lose everything. I have no memories on who I really am. You think you have it bad? Well think again Princess. For all I know, my parents have been dead for the past ten years."

Anastasia gasped. "Ten years? That's awful!" Annabella shrugged. "I don't really care to be honest with you. It's not my problem. People die every day, so why should I care?" Anastasia's head snapped up.

"You really are evil." Annabella's eyes widened slightly before she narrowed them. "What?"

"It's true! You really are a weapon! I didn't want to believe them, but you are! You cold heartless little bitch! I bet right now you wish you could have killed your parents!" Annabella's rage came back. How dare she say this? There was no way in hell she would let her get away with this!

"So you're going to believe what they say and not your own intuition? What happened to 'you're human, not a weapon?' If that's how everyone is around here, then maybe I should just finish you all off myself! But then again, where's the fun in that? If you really want to kill yourself, then BE MY FUCKING GUEST YOU ASSHOLED TWAT!"

She walked right out of the room, using all her might to slam the door, which made the door handle fall off. Anastasia sank down to the floor. "I'm sorry, Haru."

~x~

Haru had stormed right passed everyone and walked right into her room. It wasn't night yet so she couldn't look at the stars, something that made her so clam. She punched the wooden desk that she had in her room in half.

"Stupid friends, stupid man, stupid stars, stupid parents, stupid… ME!" For what felt like the first time in her life, Annabella let the tears slide down her face very silently.

"Why am I like this? Why, why, why, WHY! All I want is a good life, to be settled down! I didn't ask for all of this. Now for all of this, I have to drag my children into this." She walked up to her broken desk and took a book off of the top. It was all about the stars.

"Tch. Stupid stars, who cares about these things?" She threw the book into the bin.

"You do, Haru." Shocked by the voice, she turned round. She was surprised to see a woman standing there. The woman looked a lot like her, but with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was like a shimmering light around her, but at the same time a very fuzzy focus. The figure took the book out of the bin and brushed off the rubbish.

"Who… The fuck are you?" The woman chuckled and lay down on the bed. "Is that the way to talk to me, Haru? It's me, Kimora." Annabella gave her a dumb look. "I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull here, but I don't know a woman called Kimora, so if you don't mind, leave the way you came."

Kimora sighed. "Is that how it is now, Haru? Hurry up and remember me! I know how much you love the stars. After all, Enma made that promise to you. You do still love him, don't you?"

Annabella opened her mouth to say something, but ended up snapping it shut. She had a feeling that she knew this woman, yet it was all a haze, like she had met her when she was high on crack or something. Kimora just chuckled yet again. "No, you are not on crack."

Annabella's eyes narrowed. "You can read my mind?"

"Only since the time of birth."

Annabella had a thoughtful face on. She _did _know this woman, somehow. "How do I know that what you're saying is true?" She could _feel _Kimora grin in her mind. "I'm that voice that you've been hearing in your head, so you have to trust me on this."

Just then, Kimora started fading out. Annabella was confused. "What the hell is happening? Are you leaving? Wait, I still need some answers from you!" Kimora gave out a strained smile. "It's not me leaving, Haru. It's you. You don't really believe in me that much and I'm fading. Please, wake up. You're not this person. You are not Annabella, you're Haru!"

Before she could do anything, Kimora was gone and the dark voice in her head came back. As if she was in a daze, she shook her head and her eyes were even colder than before. "That's it; I need to be rid of these memories."

Deep down on the inside, Kimora sighed as Annabella took over Haru yet again. _"You'll remember us one day Haru, even if today is not the day."_

* * *

><p><em>Lolita:Man I feel sad! Maybe this was all too much. I don't think I should have taken it too far...<em>

_Leo:Are you kidding me? This was great, perfect! Man I LOVE Annabella! I just like how she takes over Haru!_

_Lolita:Oh yes that. Explanation time! Okay, what I'm goin g for is that Haru has a split personality. Annabella is the mean and sadistic side, while Hrau is her seet self!_

_Leo:Gotta love Annabella!_

_Lolita:Don't forget, rate or hate!_

_Dark Gothic Lolita_

_Leonessa del buio_


	5. Amidst the illusion

Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So yeah, it's been a while since I last updated this particular story and now the final chapter is finally here! I know, I really do deserve a slap for this... So I've finally got this out, and if you want to know the status to my other stories, then you'll have to visit my profile! I think that there will be an epilogue for this. Maybe...

Sorry about my crappy grammar and spelling. I do not own Hitman Reborn, just this failure of a fanfic!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Dusk Nightmares<strong>

**Amidst the illusions**

No one came to talk to her, not like she wanted them to. It was the day where she had to go and fight Vongola and Shimon for their flames. She would have been alright with such a mission if she wasn't as fat. With this pregnancy, she didn't want her children to be harmed.

Although she didn't want to fight, she knew that she had to. There was something inside her that was making her mad and she needed to see blood pour out of someone. She also had a feeling that something big would happen today. She had felt it… In the stars.

Driving along to the soon to be battlefield, Haru couldn't help but think about Enma Kozato. Will she ever see him again? What the hell was going on around here? Why wasn't he with her, yet acted like he didn't know her? Was her conscience maybe…right?

All of these questions were flowing through her head like water was flowing so freely out of a hose pipe. The car then stopped and Alfonso stood up. Annabella just shut her eyes and couldn't care less about the man sitting next to her. "…Annabella, you know what to do right? Absorb their flames, kill them if you must we really don't care. In fact, kill them off."

Annabella nodded and got out of the car slowly, with her eyes still shut. The engine to the car started up again. "Just go to that field, your twelve o'clock appointment is waiting." Annabella heard him chuckle as he drove away in the fancy black limo. She just stared at it as it when over into the distance. Before it was even out of her sight, she carried on to the field.

She dived, ducked and jumped her way right through the forest that seemed to going on for ages. She stopped and his herself when she heard a twig snap somewhere to her far left. There was the murmur of voices, but these people sounded young. She jumped up unto a tree branch and perched there while waiting for whoever it is to pass by.

"Lambo, come on! Tsuna wants all of his guardians there; you are no longer a baby, so you _have _to fight!" A Chinese girl with two plaits down her head came into Annabella's view. She looked unimpressed. _Humph. A girl, that isn't much._ The said boy then came into her line of sight. She saw that he had one eye closed and was lazily sauntering to the girl.

"Aw, come on I-pin, give me a break! Tsuna and Enma don't need me there; I will just get in the way! Have you seen how many subordinates are out there? Gokudera will surely shout at me!" That peaked Annabella's interest as she looked down to the boy. _They know Enma? Why would he be here above all places? I need to get him out of here, but come to think of it, don't I know these two?_

Annabella's thoughts were just jumbled as she tried to remember where she had seen these two. As soon as they left, she jumped down the tree and followed their direction. There seemed to be a wild fight going on with storm flames flying, rain flames streaming, cloud flames hovering and mist flames messing up people's senses.

There were also the weird earth flames that were flying about too. She could then see the boy and girl on the field too and that's when it hit her.

"_Lambo wants candy! Give Lambo grape candy!" Haru waggled her finger at him. "No Lambo, you must always remember to say please." Lambo pouted, but when he saw he wasn't going to get anything, he nodded. "Lambo wants grape candy, please!" Haru nodded. "There you go!" Lambo laughed and ran off._

Annabella gasped. "Lambo…" She turned her gaze to the Chinese girl. _"Lambo doesn't want to play with me, who should I play with now?" Haru looked down to see I-pin at her leg with a sad frown on her face. "Why don't you play with Haru? Haru would love to play with you!" I-pin smiled. "But you're a big girl; do you want to play with me?" Haru nodded._

Tears started streaming down her face. _What is going on here? What are these memories? _Before she could shout, a subordinate came from behind her. "We are ready to go, Annabella." Not wanting to show her weakness in front of a lowly subordinate, Annabella dried her tears and forgot all about her memories from Haru. She smirked. "Let's go."

The subordinate shot the gun into the air, and everyone came to a halt. The Estraneo Family crowded round together as Shimon and Vongola looked at them, as though waiting for an attack. The crowd opened up. Tsuna was in HDWM. "Be careful everyone, we don't know what they are planning…" They could see a figure moving through the crowd. All of their eyes widened when they saw who it was and Enma took one step forward. Haru smirked at them all.

"Hello, Shimon, Vongola. I'm here for your flames; will you give them to me?" Everyone's jaw dropped except from Hibari, Adelheid and Mukuro. "Haru, is that you?" Annabella's head turned to Enma and she just about froze on the spot. His eyes were wide and his flame flickered brightly on his head. Annabella composed herself and gave him a bored look. "And who are you? My name is Annabella, but you knowing my other name makes me suspicious. Who are you?"

Chrome looked up. "Don't you know who we are anymore, Haru?" Over the years, Chrome had gained her confidence thanks to Haru, so it was quite a shock to see that she didn't remember them. Annabella shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint, but Haru's not home. You want Haru; you have to get through me." That was a simple in vitiation to invite Hibari and Mukuro to come and attack.

Tsuna yelled at them. "No, that's Haru!" Hibari humphed and kept on going with his attack with Mukuro on his tail. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are still so innocent. Don't you know that this person here is an enemy? All we're trying to do is get her back. I can sense a strong use of mist flames here and I think I know who it is…"

Of course Mukuro knew who it was. _Alfonso, when I find you, I will KILL you." _Annabella blocked an incoming tonfa and a trident. "I guess that I will take that as a no then. I just want to take your flames in peace, but it seems like I have to fight for it. Shame."

The two men bounced back and watched as Haru used her flame. "This is a new flame. You might as well call this the 8th flame," she explained. "Tempo Fiamma!" There was a bright white light and Shimon and Vongola had to shield their eyes while the rest of the Estraneo Famiglia watched in awe. "So this is the famous time flame?" "Yes, I should think so." "What a beautiful flame!" "Alfonso really outdid himself this time."

The light died down and Annabella stood there with a white sceptre in her hands. "If you want Haru, you have to come and get her!" Enma stood his ground hard. "Leave her to me all of you. I suggest that you all go after the rest of the famiglia and put a stop to their experiments." Mukuro nodded. "I have a score to settle with someone."

Adelheid looked at Enma. "Are you sure you want to go against her by yourself?" Hibari looked back. "This is his prey, so we have to respect him. The herbivore might even get to change his status." Adelheid thought about his words and then sighed. "Fine then. Shimon, let's go!" Gokudera looked at Tsuna. "Boss, we should leave Enma now." Tsuna nodded and they all left them both alone.

Annabella watched them leave with pupils that had just turned grey. As soon as they were gone, she dropped her sceptre. Enma watched as it fell to the ground "What are you doing?" Annabella snorted. "You think I'm really going to fight you? You're that man from that day, right?" Enma nodded. "So it was you then, Haru." Annabella came closer to him.

"Look I don't have time to explain it, but Alfonso is using heavy mist flames to sort of brainwash me and he's making my memories disappear. So think of this as split personality. The longer I stay as Annabella, the more Haru becomes no more and it's Haru that is keeping me from killing you all. I'm more of her evil half that you have to get rid of. I found a way to get them all back." Enma looked at her hard. "What would that be?" Annabella shifted. "You need to destroy the weapon." Enma nodded. "Is that it?"

Annabella shook her head. "The thing is, Enma, the weapon is me." The said man let his eyes widen and he started to stutter. "W-w-what do you, mean that y-you're the weapon?" Annabella picked up her sceptre she had just dropped. "You know about the Tempo Cubo, I'm guessing and what it does is that it sucks the flame out of anyone. Because it has been revived within me, not only will I be too strong for it, but our babies…"

Annabella glanced at her stomach and Enma glanced at it too. He stepped forward to hold her hand. "What about them, Haru?" She looked up with eyes full of tears. "The babies will have split powers, one will be yin and the other will be yang. With that power when you're born, they might not even survive." Annabella wiped her tears and mentally scolded herself for crying. Haru was really stirring within her at this point.

"So what do we do?" That was the question she had been waiting for. "Hold onto the sceptre with me and pour your earth flames into it. I will be knocked out for a while, but you will be within my sceptre. The world around you is all an illusion, but you will see a corridor with a light there. The _real _Tempo Cubo will be there, but you have to be careful. The yin and yang will be there, but not as baby form. You have to destroy them before they get out into the world."

She gave him a pleading look and he knew that this was something that he really had to do if he wanted to see Haru again, or his children alive. He held onto the sceptre. "Let's do this then, but not before I…" He bent his head down to capture her lips. It was so gentle and soft that Annabella thought that she had made it up. "I'll see you soon, Haru."

A bright light flashed between them and Annabella collapsed to the floor, with the sceptre gone and Enma gone.

~x~

Enma was lying on the floor when he finally opened his eyes. His flames had died down and the sceptre that Haru was holding seemed to be in his hands instead. He looked all around him and saw that the place was bright white. He wondered if 'Annabella' was actually lying and had somehow managed to kill him, but when he saw the corridor that she was talking about, he knew that she was telling him the truth.

All this time Haru had harboured something like this in her, no one had noticed. When he gets out of here, he is going to make all of the Estraneo Famiglia pay for what they had done. Not just to Haru, but to the other people too. Now he knew why Mukuro hated the mafia with passion.

Walking down the long hallway with care, he noticed a white door at end of it. He stopped directly in front of it and braced himself for whatever would be inside. Before he could reach out for the door handle, the door opened by itself and he was momentarily blinded by the light that poured out of the room. "Argh! What the hell."

As soon as it was over, he held his right hand over his eyes just in case more light came streaming out. When there was none, he made his way into the room cautiously. As he looked around the room, he heard a voice that made him turn round. "Are you our daddy?" His eyes widened as a boy and girl walked into his vision. It seemed that the boy was the older one and the girl was standing behind her brother. Enma was confused. Why were they children and not babies.

The twins looked at him curiously as they were still waiting for an answer. When they saw him nod his head, they both grinned and ran to him. The boy who was wearing white looked up at him with sad eyes. "Daddy, you have to help mummy! That mean look-a-like, called Annabella is trying to take over mummy's life! Mummy was trying to keep her at bay and so was that other look-a-like called Kimora. She's nice, but Annabella kept on locking mummy in here with us! She said that she wants us to join her when she gets free and that SHE will be our mummy, but she can't be!"

The girl was dressed in black and she looked up at Enma with tears in her eyes. "Daddy, will you help mummy?" Although they weren't even born yet, Enma could already feel the connection between him and his future children. He could tell that they boy would take after Haru, being loud and energetic while his sister will take after Enma. Oh yeah, she was going to be a Daddy's girl alright.

Enma got down to their height and grabbed them into a hug of his own. "Don't worry, I'll save you all. Just tell me what I have to do and it'll be fine." The children both stiffened at his words and Enma looked at them both. "What's wrong?" The boy started first. "Daddy, to save us you have to..." "Kill us here," his sister finished off for him. Enma pulled back a little startled. "What? I can't kill my own kids!"

The girl pulled on his trouser leg. "But we aren't even born yet and technically, we aren't your children yet. We are the yin and yang in your children. If you kill us, then they will be fine." Enma stared at them and saw that she was right. He could tell that she was yin, all dressed in black and white eyes. The boy was dressed all in white and had black eyes. "But isn't there another way to do it?" They both stared at each other, then back to the red head. "Not that we know of."

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Haru. She looked sick and ill as though she hadn't had any rest. With Annabella being knocked out and not knowing her own whereabouts, Haru could finally escape the hell hole that Annabella had placed her in. As soon as she saw her husband, her eyes filled with tears as she ran up to him. He gabbed her and swung her away and she sobbed into his neck.

"Enma, I've missed you so much!" Enma smiled a little as he set her down on the ground. "Haru, I can't believe that it's really you!" She stood back and smiled at him through her tears as she motioned for the children to come forward. "I'm guessing that I was strong enough to overcome Annabella's strong force and got through to you. I heard your question and there IS another way. You can purify them."

The twins looked up at Haru blankly. "What will that do mummy?" Haru looked down to the yang. "What that means honey, is that if Enma here was to stick that sceptre into your chest, he wouldn't have to kill you, but he could let you live. You see, what Annabella was telling you was a lie. Although I had enough strength to get her to tell you to come here and see yin and yang, what she didn't tell you was that if Enma was to kill you, she would gain the powers of yin and yang including the 8th flame. Meaning that you would both die."

This was news to the children. All of a sudden, they didn't know who to believe. They didn't know who was stronger here, Haru or Annabella. Haru sensed their doubt and hugged them both. "I know this is hard for you to understand, but unlike some people, I'm not power hungry. All I want-no need is a family. You're both going to live and when Annabella is gone, you'll have a loving mother and father. If Annabella was to win, then there would be no hope. You two would not be born and she will gain all the power that you're hiding." They both looked up to her and felt a sense of security.

Enma then gripped the sceptre. "So what do I have to do?" After Haru explained everything, Enma was ready. Yin and Yang both held onto either end of the sceptre and Haru and Enma held onto the middle. As they both poured in their flames, the adults watched as yin and yang faded away. They smiled at them both. "Thank you mummy and daddy." Soon enough, it was only Haru and Enma.

"Enma, thank you. I'm sorry for getting you into this." Enma kissed her forehead. "What are you talking about? It could've happened to anyone and it just so happened to be you." Haru leaned into him suddenly feeling really weak. "Well, it loos like Annabella will be no more. See you outside!"

Just as Enma was about to ask what she means by that, he found his answer as soon as everything went black. After opening his eyes, he was met by and empty battlefield and Haru was still lying on the floor in front of him. As he gently picked her up, Haru's brown eyes opened slowly and she was greeted by warm red ones. "Hey Haru." Making sure that it actually wasn't a dream, she closed her eyes and pinched herself. "Ouch! Okay, it's not a dream then." Enma chuckled at his wife's antics. "It's all real Haru."

Suddenly, everyone was in the distance waving to them. The rest of the Estraneo Famiglia had fled as soon as they saw that they were dropping in numbers. Enma placed Haru to her feet and they both walked to catch up with them. As soon as they got over to them, they all swarmed around Haru making sure that she was okay. "Haru! Are you feeling alright now?" Haru's eyes met Tsuna's worried orbs and she smiled. "I'm fine now." She turned round to look at Mukuro.

"What about Alfonso? Where is he now?" Mukuro laughed. "Kufufu, where do you think Haru?" The brown haired woman smiled. "Rotting in hell I guess." She latched herself onto Enma's arm and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Can we go? I'm really tired right now."

~x~

Later that night when they were all in bed, Enma wrapped his arms around his wife waist and pulled her into his chest. Haru blushed at the contact, missing this feeling for close to a month. "You know I missed you right?" Haru shivered as Enma's breath ran right over her ear. "I hope that you did. I would be gutted if I found out that you didn't." Haru's body went weak as soon as she heard Enma laughing. She felt him hold her tighter. "I won't lose you Haru, not again." She melted into him as she found herself falling asleep. "I know you won't.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Was it still okay? I know that when I started writing this, my writing style was quite different, but I hope that it was still okay! Yeah, I don't know what popped up in my head when I wrote this, but you know me, I wing this stuff!<p>

Don't forget, rate or hate, floods or flames!

Lolita-chan


End file.
